vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (Pokémon)
|-|Generation 1= |-|Generation 2-5= |-|Generation 7= |-|LGP/E= Summary Blue 'was the rival in the first Generation of Pokémon. Characterized by his rude and crude personality, Blue embarked on his Pokémon Journey at the same time as his rival, Red and was always one step ahead of him, no matter where he went. Cocky, arrogant and even a little devious, Blue quickly found himself becoming the Pokémon Master of Kanto, only to be defeated by Red. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C | 8-A | At least 8-A | At least Low 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A. High 7-A with a Mega Pokemon Name: Blue Oak Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | His Pokémon vary in gender. Age: 11 | 14 (3 years older as for Gold/Silver/Crystal) | 19 (5 years older as for Black 2/White 2) | 21 (2 years older as for Sun/Moon) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Red's Rival, Former Pokémon Champion, Gym Leader Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can give to his Pokémon: Healing and Purification (Type 3. Via Recovery Items), Transformation (Via Evolutionary Items) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Reduction | Flight, Sand Manipulation, Air Manipulation Pidgey | Status Transmission, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation Abra | Genius Intelligence, Creation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification Kadabra | Sleep Inducement, Plant Manipulation, Absorption Exeggcute, Darkness Manipulation and Gyarados, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation Growlithe | Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification Gyarados, Precognition, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Alakazam | Rock Manipulation Rhyhorn, Energy Projection Exeggcute, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation Gyarados, Speed Increase Growlithe | Earth Manipulation Rhydon, Forcefield Creation Exeggutor, Can force a trainer to switch his Pokémon Arcanine | Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power Gyarados, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Machamp, Air Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Afterimage Creation, Flight Pidgeot, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can temporarily boost his speed via Extreme Speed, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Close Combat Arcanine, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Rhydon, Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Poison Manipulation, Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation via Trick Room Exeggutor, Shadow Manipulation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Precognition, Healing Alakazam | Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight Aerodactyl | Same | Poison Manipulation and Exeggutor, Can Megaevolve his Pidgeot or Alakazam or Gyarados or Aerodactyl or Tyranitar. Attack Potency: Street level (Physically equal to Red) | Multi-City Block level+ (Equal to Red at the start of his journey) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Small City level (Superior to Brock) | City level (Superior to Misty) | At least City level (Superior to Lt. Surge) | At least Mountain level+ (Fought Sabrina, who's pokemon are above Koga's) | At least Mountain level+ (Prevailed over Blaine and Giovanni) | Large Mountain level (Bested Lance and became the Pokémon Champion of Kanto) | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than the other gym leaders by a good margin) | At least Large Mountain level (Battled on par with Nate, who could fight and beat Alder, Cheren, Brock, Iris, Grimsley and Cynthia) | At least Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Red and also fought with Sun). Large Mountain level+ with a Mega Pokemon (The Mega forms of the Kanto Starter Trio far outstrip base Pokemon) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Lt. Surge) | Relativistic+ (Faster than the Dojo's Pokémon) | Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ (Defeated Lance, who is the strongest member of the Elite 4) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than the other leaders by a good margin) | At least Relativistic+ (As a Champion, he should be considerably faster than Gym Leaders like Elesa and comparable to Red) | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class 50 | Class 50 | Class 50 | Class 100 (Vastly superior to the Dojo's Machoke, which can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler with one finger, and should be much stronger than Machop, that can lift Graveler, which weights 105 kgs, with ease) | Class 100 | At least Class G (His Pokémon clashed with Bruno, who commands a very well trained Machamp) | At least Class G (Commands a well-trained Machamp, and the rest of his team should be more or less comparable) | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Small City Class | City Class | At least City Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class. Large Mountain Class+ with a Mega Pokemon Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Small City level | City level | At least City level (His team took hits from Brock's Onix, Misty's Starmie and Lt. Surge's Raichu) | At least Mountain level+ (His team took hits from Sabrina’s) | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level (Defeated Lance) | At least Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level (Took hits from Nate teams) | At least Large Mountain level. Large Mountain level+ with a Mega Pokemon (Took hits from Sun teams) Stamina: High for Blue. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of meters with a stat reduction move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, recovery and evolutionary items. | A variety of his Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (Even when he first started his journey, Blue was considered a gifted trainer with loads of potential. Defeating Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge and the rest of the Gym Leaders in Kanto in what seemed like no time. Blue even went on to fight and best the Elite 4 in combat, becoming the Pokémon Master of Kanto, albeit very briefly. After being defeated and "deranked" by Red, Blue went on to become the Gym Leader of Viridian City, taking Giovanni's place. Afterwards, Blue would partake in the World Tournaments in Unova, proving himself to be a capable trainer in international leagues) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Depends on the Pokémon, Blue has a rather well rounded Team so a single type won't dominate him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See A full list of the Pokémon he has and the items they have. Key: By Himself | Gen 1 Team (First Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Second Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Third Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Fourth Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Fifth Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Sixth Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Seventh Battle) | Gen 1 Team (Champion Battle) | Gen 2 Team | Gen 5 Team | Gen 7 Teams Note: See here for his Anime counterpart. Pokémon Teams Pokémon Firered/Leafgreen 600px-018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot, The Bird Pokémon. 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Rhydon.png|Rhydon, The Drill Pokémon. 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine, The Legendary Pokémon. Pokémon Heart Gold/Soul Silver 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokémon. 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine, The Legendary Pokémon. Rhydon.png|Rhydon, The Drill Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. Machamp.png|Machamp, The Superpower Pokémon. 600px-018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot, The Bird Pokémon. Pokémon Black/White 2 and Sun/Moon 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine, The Legendary Pokémon. 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Machamp.png|Machamp, The Superpower Pokémon. 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sand Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Healers